Kouga's Unlikely Slave
by tigeraangel
Summary: Kagome gets taken by slave traders and gets sold to a wolf prince
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the feudal area, at least that's what she thought any way.  
Kagome came out of the well as usual, with her backpack and her normal school uniform. Although it has been a couple of years since she started looking for the jewel shards. She was now 18 years old, she had changed a lot since she started. Her hair was longer with red and blue lines though, she had more coves she looked more like a women now a days.  
Not only had her physical body changed but also her mind had changed she had become a stronger in her minko powers, as well as in the bow and arrow and sword.  
Kagome came to the top of the of the well and sat on the edge waiting for her friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kelala and Inu Yasha a new member of the group now joined them as well. Kikyo yes she had joined the group Inu Yasha said 'We can find the jewels better now that we have a better minko on our hands' mind you that got big SIT. (hehe)  
Kagome's mind was caught up with other things that she did not notice 9 men com up on her and knocked her out unconsuess.

-The next day-  
Kagome work up with a start, but groaned when she felt her head. She looked around not knowing were she was. It was a cold place and dark, she was in a cage with metal bars. Just looking at it she could tell that the bars were powerful, she would not be getting out anytime soon.  
She looked down and noticed that was in rages, her eyes went wide were her uniform? Were was she?  
She had all these questions going though her head. She did not have time to answer these questions when she heard someone opening a door and footsteps coming towards her.  
The Footsteps stopped and then came a voice "I see that you are a wake. Good, first things first wench i don't care were you came from or any thing like that. NONE of that matters right now, as far as you know YOU have NO past! You now girl ARE a SLAVE.  
There are two ways to get though these one is better for both of us is the easy way and co-operate with us and your punishments shall be minimal. The other way is the hard way is were you fight us and we bet you till you get it though that pretty little head of yours that YOU ARE A SLAVE or you die its your choice really.  
Oh and before i forget i have placed a collar around you neck so you cant use your powers hear. Another thing you be trained as a pleasure slave and if you try to delaine you mister/s or mistress you will be zipped and it will hurt like hell. And if you try to run from who ever buys you will be zippered until you a closer to the person and that person shall ever die you only have a week to be turned in or get a new owner or else that collar will KILL YOU. Do you understand"  
The man waited for her to answer Kagome slowly nodded. The man nodded and left Kagome to cry her self to sleep.

3 months later after Kagome was starting to lose hope that her friends would find her. One of the slave owners came in her cell; it was time for her to be sold.

-Kagome pov-

I never thought that I would be hear, I really hope I can get myself out of this situation, maybe ill get a nice "owner" oh kami I never though I would say that…. But no matter what happens I can still hope for a better future right? I mean come on right?

-Normal pov-

Kagome sighed as she was pushed into a display cage waiting for someone or something to buy her.

A few meters away stood two wolf demons one had his hair in spike form the other was shaved with a little on the top the top part was white the bottom was black.

"Hey Ginta, do you really think this will help Kouga? I mean bringing him a "Personal" salve and everything?" asked the younger wolf

"It's worth a short Hakkaku, I mean with Kagome being missing for 3 mouths, her own friends don't even know where she is…. I just hope we can get him out of this slump he has been in" replied Ginta

"Well" Hakkaku said with a slap on the back "Let's get lookin'" Ginta just nodded, just at the moment the wind changed direction and an unusual sent came upon it. Ginta stop and narrowed his eyes and scanned the area, there was a girl in one of the many cages that looked like someone he had seen before. Going closer to the cage he could already tell that the scent had come from this women and he knew this scent but from where?

He got closer and the women looked up and his breath caught in his thought, it was her.. it could not be she…. What was she doing hear?... he had to make sure.

He went up to the cage and the girl stood up at that moment and smiled at the wolf and whispered "Ginta?"

"Excuse me, young wolf is there anything I can help you with?" asked the slave trade owner

"Y…Yeah tell me about this women" Ginta said pointing to Kagome

"Ah, yes this one has been fully trained as a "Personal" slave and still pure as the day as she was born, she is also very strong, young and smart too, you don't see that everyday in these ones. She has to be around 17 summers or so. She will be sold today there are a lot of demons that had an eye out for her let me tell you"

"How much" Ginta asked

"Um...Lets see 10,000 yen (I really have no clue with these things so just go with me on theses things ok)"

"Hmm.. I'll tell you what I'll give you 25,000 yen right hear, right now for her" said Ginta

The Owners eyes light up and said "You got it"

The owner got the keys to the cage out of his pocket and opened the door, he had a rope and tied it to the necklace Kagome was wearing the tock her out.

"Well hear she is young one, now pay up" said the owner

Ginta got the potch with the money in it and handed the owner the money and tock Kagome away from the stand with Hakkaku right behind them. Ginta turned around and looked at Kagome "I can't believe it sis; you have been hear the whole time? And now you're a slave? Kouags going to be happy to see but pissed at the same time"

Kagome just smiled at Ginta. "Come on Ginta lets get Kagome, something new to wear and then we can leave these place and go back to the din" said Hakkaku

After getting better looking clothing the tree of them set of for the den. It was dark by the time they got back there, they moved to the back and found Kouga, he was a sleep with a very small smile on his face.

"Should we wake him?" asked Hakkaku

Ginta got an evil smirk on his face and leaned done to his leader ear and yelled "KOUGA!"

Kouga jumped with a start and growled at Ginta, but Ginta pushed Kagome in front of him and on top of Kouga and then dragged Hakkaku out of the cave.

"Kagome?...Kagome… Kagome it is you.. are doing…no wait where have been" Kouga asked looking over the women that he loved

"I was in the forest, and I got caught by slave venders, ive been with them for best 3 mouths leaning how to be a personal slave, Ginta and Hakkaku found me and brought me the day I was to be sold" Replayed Kagome


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you Know when you see stars like this * its Kouga's or another demon, inner demon enjoy and HAPPY HOLIDAYS

Kouga looked at Kagome with soft eyes but inside his inner demon was snarling at him saying *_".Mine. My MATE has always been Always will be!"* _these words kept on repeating in his head, his normal eyes where changing from blue to red.

He closed his eyes and looked at Kagome and could see her confused and worried, his inner demon purred at that, thinking she was worried for him, just like she always should have been.

"Kagome" Kouga finally started "I'm sorry that this has happened to you, and please know that if there was a away for you to get out of this I would take you out of it, but I can not. I can't let you go either others would your necklace and would either take you them self's or take you back to the slave traders, and I know you wouldn't won't that" he finished with a series face on.

"It's ok Kouga, I'm happy that Ginta and Hakkaku found me and not some prov or something like that" said Kagome with a smile on her face "So what do we do now" she asked

"Well, you look a little tried you can go to sleep, ill keep watch over you" he replied, Kagome smiled and yawed and laid down and went to sleep. Kouga watched Kagome, she looked like an angel to him. He could not help but lay down next to her and drifted to sleep.

-The next morning-

During the night both Kouga and Kagome snuggled up to each other to seek out warmth, Kouga's inner demon knowing it was near its mate, wrapped his arms around her in a possessive hold to her so she would not be leaving any time soon, because to leave the bed before her alpha would be very bad. Seeing as it was always the male reasonability to please the female and if the female left the bed before the male it was saying that he was not good enough for her, and even though he would not really want to he would have to punish her for not being loyal to him and disrespect him by doing so.

Kouga woke up and noticed that he was holding something he looked down and could see black hair, he tock a whiff of the air and noticed that it was Kagomes scent that filled his nose, at the moment he could not remember why she was hear but was happy none the less, he could feel his inner demon purring knowing that this small yet very powerful onna was _their_ mate and _they_ were not going to let her go.

Kouga felt Kagome shift next to him, he slowly let her go (not that he wanted to… it just girls seem to scream a lot when they are in this situation).

Kagome opened her eyes and noticed and male chest, she looked and saw two beautiful blue eyes (I love blue eyes… I can't help it) shining down on her, and remembered what happened, she gave Kouga a warm smile and said "Good Moring Kouga"

Kouga couldn't help it, so he learned in and kissed Kagome on the lips, Kagome gasped at the sudden kiss and Kouga tock advantage of it and pushed his tongue in Kagomes mouth.

Kagome was still shocked over this but after a little while give in to this new sensation and started kissing Kouga back, Kouga was in heaven he could not believe the taste of her and the fact that was kissing back sent him in overdrive. He wanted to continue but knew that all things come to those who wait, so he pulled back but not before giving Kagome a little nip on the lips.

Kouga was looking at her face, it was all flashed, she opened her eyes lazy and Kouga could not help but grain, but what Kagome said sent him into haystacks she said "Well that's shortly one way to get up…I wouldn't mind being working up like that" the last part was whispered she was hoping he did not hear it, but he did and that's what set him off

Kagome could not help but smile and laugh with him, they settled down after a bit, Kouga got up and helped Kagome up and said "Come on lets get you something to eat, and then perhaps we can have more fun" he wiggles his eyebrows and pulls out of the den that they were sleeping in and into a bigger place were lots of wolf demons are.

"Hey Kouga, looks like you have got your women huh?" one male demoded shouted

"Hey are you going to share?" another one shouted

"I'll bet she's a great rut huh? When's my turn?" another shouted

Kouga turned to Kagome who was glaring at the wolfs, Kouga turned to the wolfs and had a vises growl that easily said 'My women, Get away before I KILL YOU MY MATE' and then he turned back to Kagome and tock her in his arms and said "Ignore them Kagome, you see the thing about wolf demons is that there are very few wolf demoness, so sometimes we share are mates with one another, but don't worry you are MY women, and I WONT share you with anyone, and I WONT let you get hurt ok?" he pushed back some of her hair and put it behind her and leaned in and give her neck a resourcing lick, and then nuzzled the area, the area where he would mark her as his. He felt he nod against his chest, that brought a real smile to his face, normally she would say something along the lines of 'I'm not your women' or something along those lines but now it seemed that she was expecting him, maybe he had a chance.

He could not help it he gave into his diseurs again and clamed those lotus lips again, he gladly surprised that Kagome kissed him back, and to top it off she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Kouga ground into Kagomes mouth pushed his tongue into her mouth witch she happily accepted, Kouga put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. He slowly moved his hand up and down on her hip, Kagome monad into Kouags mouth and then she felt something poking at her stomach, she gasped and pulled back and turned her head. Kagome was not stupid she knew what was poking her and she could no longer lie to her self she knew she was in love with Kouga, but the fact it was her first time scared her, plus with Inu Yasha and all she did not want another heart ache.

Kouga looked down at Kagome with a confused face and notice that her scent had changed from lilies, rose's and that of a thunderstorm to lilies, rose's, thunderstorm and some really sweet yet intoxicating smell then he relised that she was turned on, Kouga could not help but it he waited years for her to come around. He was going to get his mate there was no drought in his mind there was only a matter of time before he had her on knees pegging for him fill her with his cock and he would be happy to help her out and them some, Kouga closed his eyes and couldn't help but think of all the places and positions he could teach his little women oh the ways would be endless he couldn't stop the grone come out of his mouth as he pictured her on her hands and knees like good little mate asking him to fill her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kouga pulled Kagome into another kiss, he pushed this tongue into her mouth, her tongue came up and played with Kouga's, Kouga growled with approval, he moves his hands up and down Kagome's body. Kagome mooned into the kiss, she reached and put her arms around Kouga's neck to bring him in deeper into the kiss.

As Kouga's hand was about to go onto to her breast angry sound was heard "WHAT THE HELL KOUGA!"

The couple parted "Mum..Dad? What are you two doing hear?" Kouga asked looking from Kagome and his parents.

"We came to visit you of cause, but pup why are you kissing.. this human?" asked his mother

"This mother" Kouga said bring Kagome closer "Is Kagome, the women i attend to mate" He said looking into Kagome's eyes; a light blush was seen on her face. "And NOTHING will make me change my mind" Kouga said looking into his dads eyes.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THIS...THIS...THIS THING IS GOING TO BE YOUR MATE!! KOUGA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING SHE IS NOTHING BUT A WORHTLESS HU.." his shouting was cut off because Kouga held his neck by his hand, he was holding his father in the air, looking into his eyes "Now you may be my sire but if EVER say anything bad about MY MATE you WILL NOT live to see the next day, Kagome WILL be MY MATE live with it" and then he dropped his dad and went over to Kagome and held her to him, he faced his dad who was looking up in shock, Kouga moved Kagomes hair off her shoulder to expose her neck, he leaned down and licked her neck right between area were the neck and shoulder right before Kagome asked what was going on Kouga bit down on her neck.

Kagome gasped, as Kouga licked and sucked up her blood, it was the sweatiest thing he had ever tasted he could not get enough of it.

Once he finished he placed a kiss on top of it, Kagome placed her hand around the area and looked at Kouga with big wide eyes he just smirked at her.

"Kouga, dose she really mean that much to you, what about Ayame you did promise her that you mate her, I know you just put your mating mark on Kagome but you will need to mate Ayame as well so you can keep your pack and have full demon pups" his mother said.

"I was just resourcing her mother, she was a young pup at the time i did it so she would be less scared, and my pack sees Kagome as one of their own, she is very strong, she is a miko a very powerful at that, and we all know that mikos can give us demons full demon pups... but they are not the only reasons i want to mate Kagome, but i list them all i dont think we will sleep, and i indented to do something else tonight besides talk" said Kouga, bring Kagome closer and nuzzling her neck, Kagome had a bright blush on her face as she had all these thoughts going though her head at this moment.

"I don't believe you Kouga your turning your back on your own kind by going down this bath, and if you do then you are no pup of mine" said his father

Kagome had enough of it, she got out of Kouga arms went straight up to his father and slipped him so hard that he fell on the ground.

Looking down Kagome said "Now you listen hear you stupid wolf, Kouga is a great leader and always thinks of his pack, and would die for them, i have seen it, and if you cant be happy for your son then i really pity you, and if you dont get out of your ways you will find your self along. If you think Kouga made such a stupid chose by choosing what his heart says then you an argent male, you have no idea what i or Kouga has gone though, further more you dont know me at all, how dare you judge me befor getting to know me"

Kagome was shaking with rage right now. His father stood up and looked down at the girl, looking for fear, or guilt for hitting him, but all he found was anger, hatered, and love (for his son)he looked towards his son and then to his mate, they both had smirks on their faces showing how prod they are of her by standing up to him, she made it clear that she would make a great mate and alpha female of the pack by standing up for her mate and her self, he knew in away he lost the battle but he would be dammed if he lost the war perhaps he would visit Ayame's grandfather hmm. With that he walked away with a smirk on his face.

Kouga came behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her "Well done my mate, thank you.. i just hopes he listens.. but knowing him he wont" he said


	4. Chapter 4

Kouga's dad ran, fuming, out toward the east to get Ayame.

Back at Kouga's cave.

Kouga's mum was looking at the woman that had claimed her son's heart. She saw the way they looked at each other and knew they were meant to be together. This put a big smile on her face; she could count the grand pups now.

Kagome looked at Kouga and she could not believe what he just said to his father! A smile came upon her face knowing that he would stand up for her and he would be there for her no matter what. She went up to Kouga and put her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his back.

Kouga's mind was going crazy, his inner beast was trying to get out and prove to his alpha that he was in charge now and he can have any mate he wanted. He did not care if the bitch he wanted was a human, she was perfect for him. She was his, soon to be his… Kouga lost alltrain of thought when the little onna came up to him and put her arms around him.

For that moment Kouga was at peace. He breathed in her scent of sakura blooms and roses, but something was off. Kouga took in another sniff, he noticed that his mate was unclaimed; she was missing his scent and hismark. Without those that stupid mutt face could take her back.With that, Kouga's mind went crazy. Hesimply could not allow that to happen

"_She's our mate, ours…Mate bitch…bitch be ours… bitch give us great pups… lovely pups…MATE BITCH"_ Said Kouga's beastscreamed in intense longing.

At that moment he could not agree more, why not mate the women that was his. He had the everyright to do so.

"Kouga…are you alright?" Kagome asked. She could feel and hear Kouga's deep growl. It scared her a little because she had no idea why he was growling at her.

Kouga could hear his beast calling to mate Kagome. Kouga put his hands over hers and turned around. Kagome gasped at this, she looked at his face and noticed that it was wilder then before. His eyes were red, red as blood, but they were flickering back and forth from red to blue. His fangs were longer and his claws were sharper from what she could feel,as they were digging into her skin.

Kouga's mum, Mii, was shocked by Kouga's appearance. She looked toward the little onna that her son had claimed. Mii had a feeling that little onnahad no idea what would happen in the mating.

A lot of wolf demoness were taken by force, it's just the way it is in their world. The male could dominate the female; otherwise the male would kill the female. A male would never be weaker then a female.

From the look in her son's eyes, his beast was taking over. He was planning to mate the girl and seeing as he had waited such a long time to get her, it would be painful for her. She might even think he was raping her.

Mii could not let that happen. She wanted them both happy, so she would step in her andson will thank her, at least later he would.

Mii came over very carefully and talked to Kouga in their native language, which sounded like a series of barks and growls to outsiders, such asKagome.

Miiwarningly growled, _"Pup…Pup it's your mother." _

Kouga sniffed the new female that his beastly senses had just noticed. Indeed it was his mother's scent. He loved his mother and wanted her to like his mate, he wanted his mother to approve of her.

Kouga's eyes softened when he looked at his mother. He let go of Kagome and went over to his mother and nuzzled under her chin.

Mii purred to try to calm him down, it worked a little bit. Kouga looked up into her smile and got a big smile on his face as he turned to Kagome.

"_Mother…I would like you to meat my indented mate…Kagome"_

Kouga then brought Kagome over to his mother and forced Kagome's head down and showing her emptyneck.

Mii looked to Kouga and then to Kagome, who had a shocked and worried look on her face.

Mii just gave her a reassuring smile and came closer to her. She sniffed her neck and gave it a small lick. She then went to Kagome's forehead and gently, with her sharpest claw,cut a little line on her forehead and then kissed the cut. A little light came between the two, when the light finished she leaned back and smiled at the young girl.

Where there the cut once was, there was a rain drop. This was Mii's mark to show others that she has accepted Kagome; it also showed that Kagome was going to be the next lady of the East.

Kagome blinked at Kouga's mother, still had no clue what was going on. She got a good scare when Kouga howled, picked her up and spun her around.

In Kouga's mind, _"I can't believe it… she… my mother has accepted Kagome...She…can be the next lady of the land…I'm so happy right now…I can't believe it… I can't wait until tonight… tonight Kagome my love, you will be MINE"_

Kouga put Kagome down on the ground and gave her a big kiss.

Kagome opened her mouth to Kouga to allow him todeepen the kiss, now that, Kouga approved of. He deepened the kiss by pushing his tong into her mouth then Kagome's tongue joined in and the two of them moaned with approval.

There were many kisses though out time: some represented love, others friendships but this one blew them out of the water, for this kiss was a kiss of true love for Soul mates.

Kouga took Kagome's hand and walked to a large rock, he jumped up and barked at everyone. The rest of his pack turned and looked at Kouga, waiting for him to say something.

"Tonight we are going to have a celebration, for tonight we have a new alpha female… my intended mate, Kagome..." Kouga pulled Kagome closer towards him. "My Kagome has all ready been accepted by my mother, so let us celebrate for this a coming of the new but not let us forget the old as well." With that Kouga looked over to some of the wolves and nodded, a few seconds later music started to play and everyone started to dance.

Kouga leaned over to Kagome and said "Love, I do not think you will need that necklace anymore… I, Kouga, lord of the East free you" With that he took off her necklace.

Kagome gave a small smile to Kouga and gave him another mind blowing kiss.

The end

Ha got you anyway

That night was one the best nights in Kagome's life, she felt like she was part of another family.

That night after the event was done Kouga took Kagome towards his room and placed her on the bed.

Kagome looked up and said "Kouga, I want you to know that I do love you and have for some time now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you… please Kouga, let's start our life together…"

Kouga closed his eyes and prayed to the kamis that this was real and that this was happening… he opened up his eyes looked at his little onna and knew it was real.

***********WARNING LEMON SCEAN********** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

He leaned down to kiss her, slow at first and it became more passionate. As soon as Kagome responded, Kouga took charge and depended the kiss, demanding entrance to her mouth.

Kagome opened her mouth and their tongs battled until Kagome could not take it any more and let Kouga have his way with her. Getting bored with her lips he went down her neck towards her ear and nibbled on it this causing Kagome to close her eyes in bliss as her mind went into a fog. Without warning her hips shot up towards Kouga's. Kagome may not know what to do but her body sure did. It wanted the wolf and it would get the wolf.

Kouga growled when Kagome did this, he wanted to make this long for her. He wanted her to beg for him to stop and just take her.

Kouga moved his hands up and down Kagome's stomach, never once touching her beasts, even though her body was wanting it. Kagome was teasing the wolf as well; she was moving her hands up and down to his pelt putting one finger in at a time, she was also nibbled on his ear.

Kouga couldn't take it anymore and he ripped of the cloths off Kagome, but what he saw under them made him irritated. Underneath the clothing were bandages around her beasts, with a flick of his claws they were off. Kouga looked at her beasts, they were beautiful. His hands went over them and then down her stomach and back again then down, just teasing her. Kagome's body lifted off the ground towards Kouga as she moaned in disappointment because he did not touch her was she wanted to be touched.

Kouga laughed at her as gave her what they both wanted. He placed his right hand on the right beast and his mouth on the other and started sucking like a new pup would. Kagome started to moan even loader, not wanting to let this moment pass, she explored Kouga as well, from his well muscled chest to his abs not one piece of hair was to be found.

Kouga was done with both of her beasts for the moment. He descended slowly, kissing and licking his way down Kagome's body. He stopped at her stomach and gave it a loving nuzzle as he thought "_One day this is were our pups are going to start their lives"_. With one last kiss he went further down till he got to her undies and ripped them off. He inserted two of his fingers into her core and started pumping in and out. Kagome pushed herself up and brought Kouga up for another kiss as he continued pumping, Kagome's hands found Kouga cock, and started the same treatment. Soon Kouga could not take anymore, he took Kagome's hand off his cock and placed it above her head. He then took his hand away from her core and gave them a good lick. Before the taste was gone, he placed his fingers on Kagome's lips for her to taste. As her tongue came out to lick his fingers clean, Kouga placed himself at her core and slowly pushed himself in until he got to her virgin membrane. Kouga stopped and looked at Kagome, her eyes were closed, her mouth was opening and closing taking deep breaths, sweet was on her forehead, her hair was messy and all around her. All Kouga could think was that this was his angel, his mate, his everything.

He leaned in and said "I love you Kagome, now and forever"

"I love you to Kouga, for as long as the moon the shines above us and more" Kagome replied.

With that Kouga pushed him self fully in, Kagome stiffened for a minute. When Kouga asked if she was ok, Kagome nodded so Kouga pushed out of her and back in. At first he went slow but Kagome wanted more so she placed her legs around Kouga's waist and said "Harder, Faster" which Kouga did with no complaints. Soon he was using his demon speed, and Kagome was seeing spots in front of her eyes. She dug her nails into Kouga's back and pushed her body up and screamed out her lover's name for all to hear. At the same moment Kouga howled to the moon and bit into Kagome's neck, making her his Mate. Kouga's dream had now come true, Kagome was his mate and one day he would see his pups grow with her by his side. Everything seemed right at that moment as he pulled out of Kagome for a little rest because they would be doing that again and again and again. Kouga was at peace at this moment, nothing could take this away from him.

Expect maybe a red head wolf …damn dammn dammmmmmn

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I have beta readers now so my grammar and spelling will be much better then before.

I love the reviews and the fact that all of you are still reading. I hope that I don't disappoint you all…

Well I'll be typing up the next chap soon, I hope.

love Tigeraangel


End file.
